The high-resolution MRI techniques developed by the Principal Investigator, offer unsurpassed image contrast, are non-invasive, permit the acquisition of images in any desired plane without obscuring vision, and provide undistorted in vivo visualization of the IOL/crystalline lens position in relation to the intraocular structures during accommodation and with accommodation at rest; this information cannot be obtained by any other method. The ultimate goal of this study is to produce a biometric database combining measurements obtained from MRI images and Scheimpflug images acquired from IOL patients and provide a detailed description of IOL placement and accommodative behavior in relation to the intraocular structures - including both successful and unsuccessful surgical outcomes from a variety of IOL types. The Phase I specific aims include: 1) collecting accommodative MRI data from the intact eye of cataract patients with monocular IOL implantation and measuring accommodative and age-related changes in the anterior segment anatomy; 2) collecting MRI corresponding data, from contralateral eye and measuring accommodative and age-related changes in both anterior segment anatomy and IOL position, tilt (in multiple planes) and decentration; and 3) combining the MR measurements obtained from the intact eye with our existing MR measurements and comparing these data with existing Scheimpflug data. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]